


all we do is drive

by kittenclemmings



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Bottom Michael, Car Sex, M/M, Songfic, based off of Drive by Halsey, fucked up relationships tbh, many avoid feelings, rly shit writing soz, such wow, theyre bad for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenclemmings/pseuds/kittenclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all we do is think about the feelings that we hide</p><p> </p><p>+muke smut and songfic based off of drive by halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> this is RLY RLY RLY bad but badlands af so +++ may edit later!!!!

Luke barely focused on the sparsely lit highway, old dimming headlights of his worn car doing little to light the lane, his large hands loosely gripping the torn leather wheel. Liveliness danced in his electric eyes, the open windows welcoming strong winds that blew his unkempt blonde locks awry. He even went to shut his eyes, surrounded by blackness and hearing the heavy nothingness of the night, seeing the faint headlights of the few other cars racing down the 405 at 3 in the morning. 

The black-haired boy beside him stared out at the rolling mountains and signs they passed, his mind littered with convoluted heaps of confused thoughts, because, really nothing was clear to him. The one thing his mind focused on, as always, was the broader boy swerving the car slightly out of lane in his distracted state. Luke. He loved him in every sense of the word, and his heart and brain yearned to be intoxicated, asphyxiated, taken over by the taller boy's poison. Luke had a grip on Michael's soul, his everything, and all Michael could do was feel Luke, feel him warm his body and soften his eyes. 

"Can you kiss me?" Michael tentatively muttered, heart beating fast, feeling his body become a livewire, anticipation and want coursing through his veins.

Luke slowly turned to Michael, the boy who haunted his dreams, who's light green crystalline eyes were analyzing the blonde's every move. Luke glanced at his pink lips, his top lip perfectly sloping, almost begging for Luke to kiss. Michael reached forward, resting his small hand on Luke's knee, slowly caressing his clothed skin on his leg, the rough black heavy material of the jeans raking through Michael's smooth skin. Michael's fingers traced, dancing up the jean-clad expanse- tracing up and lingering near Luke's crotch. 

Michael looked at Luke's face, examining his features that were draw tight with a mixture of emotions, his confusion and love flowing and coursing through his veins like rushing water, but he was bubbling to the surface. What were they? They acted like pawns in a all too brain-rattling game of lust and love, scared to admit feelings and expressing it in sex and their racing hearts and drug- influenced confessions. 

Luke looked over at Michael, lifting his hand and quickly reaching over to cup Michael's cheeks, eyes at half mast, pressing his course lips to Michael's slightly open, smooth dark lips, the two immediately moving in sync and gripping each other's hair in the needy exchange as the car veered out of the lane slightly.

Michael's fingers brushed over Luke's crotch, tracing the outline of his length as the blonde slipped his tongue in his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Michael's hands on him. Michael's hands were unbuttoning his jeans less rushed than they had kissed, letting Luke focus on the road, biting his lips and letting out a dragged out moan when Michael rubbed his boxer-clad boner. He set it on cruise control, looking at Michael like he was a newfound savior in the glow of the headlights and the light of the moon above.

Michael hooked a small finger in the waistband of the black boxers, pulling them down enough to uncover Luke hardened cock, making him seethe at the cooled car air conditioning air hitting it. His hand immediately reached over, grabbing Michael's arm and squeezing as Michael ran his fingers lightly along the tip, bringing his soft lips to drag along Luke's tanned collarbone, kissing and sucking slightly as his hand worked along Luke's desperately hard length. 

"Keep driving, I'ma suck you off," Michael whispered, twisting his wrist as he jerked him off, replacing his small hand with his mouth.

As soon as he kitten-licked Luke's tip, Luke let out a loud moan, automatically tugging on Michael's hair. Michael's tongue ran along the underside, taking as much as he could without his gag reflex forcing him to stop. Luke softly thrusted upwards, the car swerving to the left, out of the right lane slightly as he leaned his back in the seat, feeling Michael's wet mouth encasing his cock, his hollowed cheeks tight around him.

"Fuck, Michael, so good," Luke whimpered, long fingers pulling on tufts of Michael's dark hair. Michael lifted his watery eyes from the view of Luke's jean-covered leg tensing to look at Luke, seeing him breath shakily, tensing up with lone beads of sweat running down his chiseled face.

"Oh my god, do that again," Luke moaned, Michael's tongue swirling around his tip as his hand worked what he couldn't take. "I love you, Michael, fuck, fuck, fuck," Luke moaned, meaningless words of encouragement and ecstasy flooding through his toxic mouth, clouding Michael's brain with false hope and white lies. 

Is this all they were? All they did was drive, not in just a literal sense but a figurative one- they always worked like this, avoiding feelings, leaving them to be unclear, simple threads in a complex fabric that was their love. Or whatever the hell it was. They entered a maze without string or direction, hoping to find each other in the convoluted mess, visiting the same places, never learning how to get out. They were acting like adolescent schoolboys, scared to confess or admit to a simple crush, and this, this thing they had might not even be worth saving. It had so many casualties and so many nights wasted by the two, self-medicating, substance abusing, lost in their own heads and minds blurred by tears.

Did Luke love Michael or his sinful lips?  
Did Michael need Luke or just simply crave the feeling of his sex?

Michael and Luke missed their exit, Michael had pulled away from Luke's length with a pop and a needy whimper from him, zooming past the sign in their dizzy haze. Luke pulled over to the side of the highway, in between the lights, bathed in the moon's glow.

They were in the backseat minutes later. Michael slipped off his black converse, peeling his tight jeans off as Luke did the same, naked apart from a shirt and boxers, climbing on top of the blonde, feeling his smooth skin and delicately pressing kisses to Luke's neck, as if he were trying to find a tenderness in this that was simply not there. At least he thought so until Luke gripped his hips, nuzzling his head with Michael's and whispering a slurred 'I love you'.

Michael caressed Luke's neck, eyes paving a path up the expanse to look in the blonde's own. "Fuck me," he simply said, mounted on Luke's slender hips.

Luke went to pull Michael's boxers down, as he was bare already, knowing Michael liked to keep his shirt on when they had sex, because he thought it was hot, especially in Luke's shirt and because he had a lot of issues with his body that he didn't open up about a lot. Michael lifted himself up to allow Luke to tug the black material down his slender, pale legs.

Michael let out a high-pitched gasp as he felt the material leave, grinding down on Luke without thought, letting out short moans. Luke flipped them over, easy given the tight space. Michael was left with the bittersweet touch of Luke's hand gripping his hip as he fished out a small container of lube from the seat pocket. Michael grabbed his other forearm as he spread a generous amount on his fingers, immediately trailing to Michael's entrance, every ounce of his being ridden with lust, but still giving Michael a sensation of safety and a bubbling in his chest that he knew was influenced by his naivety.

Luke slowly eased a long finger in, causing the dark-haired beauty to squirm under him, legs spread and chest heaving. His face contorted in slight pain as he eased himself around it, taking deep breaths.  
"Okay, fuck, yeah. Another," he said urgently, fingers tightening around Luke's arm. There blonde added another, scissoring the mewling boy, feeling his digits encased in the tight heat. "Feels good," Michael said, prompting Luke to add the last, letting Michael get used to the alien feeling. Michael nodded, and Luke pulled out slowly, causing Michael to subsequently whimper, needing Luke's touch, everywhere.

Luke lubed up himself, the feeling of his hand and the angelic look of the boy below him already almost putting him over the edge.

Then he was encased by Michael. Slowly was he immersed in a whole new world of oh fuck.

"Oh fuck," Luke voiced, feeling Michael thisclose to him, with the probably unsafe disregarded absence of a condom- Luke didn't fucking care, he wanted Michael like this when it came down to it- hands subconsciously gripping Luke's unkempt blonde hair, legs lacing behind Luke's broad lower back. 

You can't make love if there's no love to make, but the way Luke looked into Michael's eyes as he slowly thrusted into him, watching him inch closer and closer to bliss, seeing his eyes at half mast, his mouth letting out soft, short moans, gripping tighter on Luke's thick hair. The streetlights danced in Michael's eyes, and the whole world stopped. Everything Luke saw, everything he felt, everything he heard was MichaelMichaelMichael. His thrusts rocked Michael's body, causing small jolts of electricity through him that caused his legs to shake and his toes to curl. 

Luke touched his face, feeling the smooth surface and admiring it like a porcelain statue. Luke leaned down, kissing his lips, putting everything: confusion, passion, hope, and, god dammit, love into the toxins he filled Michael with. Michael's lips moved with his, and Luke felt christened, he felt like angels did exist, and fuck, he was with one. 

Luke wrapped one hand around Michael's cock, the other cupping his rose-tinged cheek, slowly pumping his lower hand and fucking him harder, wanting, hoping this would be the best sex they've had.

The windows were completely fogged over, a story permanently ingrained in them, almost creating a shield from reality- the two were immersed in a second reality, their own little world filled with pleasure-induced profanities and hidden feelings.

Luke was close. Michael was close. Luke watched Michael's eyes roll back, felt his face hide in his shoulder blade, fingers tightening around locks of his golden hair. Luke felt his movements get sloppier, electricity radiating through his veins, feeling like he was free falling, feeling like he was so close to this complete and utter ecstasy, and he was shaking, pleasure jolting through his whole being. "So, I'm s-so close," Michael whimpered, kissing Luke's glistening skin on his neck.

Luke saw blue. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know how, but when he was completely there he was immersed in the color. It was for a split second as he lost all of his capabilities, as he came in Michael, he felt so high, high on love, high on blue. Luke felt a buzzing in his body, recovering from a moment of pure, raw bliss, looking down at Michael, who was painted in his cum, fingers loosening as he stared at the car ceiling. Luke still felt Michael's tightness around him, the rest of his body loose and hazy. He pulled out, causing the pale boy to hum with discomfort and with the loss. 

Luke just collapsed, laying beside Michael in the right space, the smaller boy immediately clinging to him, nuzzling in his neck, breathing in the sweaty, hot-skinned after-sex Luke he loved. 

"We're still shaking," he noted in a soft tone, shirt covered in his own cum and he was filled with Luke's.

"I know," Luke hummed, hands resting on Michael's hips, softly brushing and cupping his ass, causing a surprised gasp and giggle from the dark-haired boy. 

"I dunno what to say after the best sex of my life," Michael sighed, tracing down Luke's chest.

"Don't say anything, then." Luke didn't have any energy, he felt it was completely drained from him, he couldn't even move. After a few moments Michael sighed indifferently, molded into the boy that brought him clarity and confusion.

"California never feels like home, no matter what," Michael softly remarked, reaching to slip off his soiled shirt. "And I was thinking, as fucked up as we are, I felt okay with you, driving for no reason."

He was also okay with the mindless wandering they did with feelings, the heartbreak he was inflicted upon being fixed with sex and a unattached 'I love you'. They went in circles, minds becoming too dizzy to realize the damage.


End file.
